Jaguar: Leader Of Crimson First Ranking Of Guilds
by MidnyghtPoet
Summary: Rayvn is a recruited hunter to Crimson, the highest guild for five hundred years. Her talent is obvious, but before she will be excepted, she must prove more than her fighting abilites, and win the favor of shapeshifters, witches, and vampires alike. But
1. Default Chapter

JAGUAR: LEADER OF CRIMSON, FIRST RANKING OF ELITE GUILDS  
  
  
Challenge For Crimson Acceptance: Chapter 1  
  
A flickering pulse. So many webs of minds... Jaguar made his way silently through the crowded streets of bustling people. It was early sundown, too early for him to select and attack his food victim being about only seven thirty.  
Jaguar is a vampire who was changed about three hundred years ago. He is a strong vampire, and leads the first-ranking band of the Elite Guilds, Crimson. Out of the two other guilds, Crimson ranks first place.  
It is in the walls of Crimson that select vampires are choosen to learn from Jaguar, and fight agianst the other guilds to become the best. Actually, they do not only kill slayers, they are more of Hunters. Several people, witches, or other vampires hire them to hunt someone down and do several things for a price.   
Sometimes they are hired to kill, deliver harsh and secret messages, to gaurd, or even to act out parts of people- because most have the ability, like Jaguar, to transform at will.  
But tonight, Jaguar was looking for a certain human, and after he found her and spoke with her, he would feed on some other victim. Her name was Rayvn Amerti, and her brother, a vampire of course, had talked her into training at the Brujaa- Crimson's gym.   
She had no special qualities except for her strength, but that was enough to interest Jaguar. Few humans would participate in Brujaa training, and only two others- having a little shape shifting blood- where even in Crimson.  
Anway, Raylet spoke favourably of his sister, saying she was better with a knife and whip than any other human or vampire in Brujaa, except maybe the four trainers, and Jaguar.  
"There." Raylet spoke in his mind, and Jaguar could easily sense the direction he'd been speaking of. A tall, slim girl, with short brown hair to her shoulders and alert green eyes.  
"Rayvn, how nice to meet you." Jaguar greeted in her mind, and she looked at him, not one but surprised.  
Her slim shoulders where scarred more than a few times, but they where all knife wounds. No human would know that, and undoubtly she would say they where glass wounds.  
"Jaguar, I guess?" She said, and Jaguar eyed her black jeans and tank top decidedly before he nodded.  
"You assume correctly. Raylet spoke to me of your... abilites. I would have to test you to see if you are worthy, of course, but if you meet my standards of Crimson members, I will train you in Brujaa." Jaguar told her bluntly.  
She blinked. "Test me? Challenge me now, and I will show you what I've got!"   
Jaguar was not impressed. Humans often talked to reassure themselves. "That is a 'yes', I assume."  
"What? Don't think you could stand losing?" She taunted softly, circling him twice.  
Jaguar did not hesitate to block the memorys and mind of humans around, and they missed he and Rayvn vanish, only to reappear on the grounds of Brujaa.   
"To second blood. Whip." Jaguar commanded, and grabbed his nine foot leather whip.  
"To second blood, then." She agreed, and grabbed her own whip.  
Raylet appeared, lounging agianst the wall. "Begin."  
Immediatly, Jaguar found himself shooting his whip forward to block hers. With a snap of his wrist, he untangled it, and swiftly aimed for her shin. Her pant ripped open neatly, but he had not let the whip draw blood just yet. That first mood had been clever and quick for a human.  
Unexpectedly, Rayvn's whip stuck and caught his wrist before jerking back.   
"First Blood, Jaguar." She said, and his wound healed quickly as he lashed out and his whip stung across her cheekbone, leaving a narrow gash."First Blood." Jaguar heard himself say.  
They circled each other for a few spare moments, their eyes interlocked.  
He saw the movement of her muscles tense and her eyes slightly harden before her whip launched teasingly forward inches infrount of his face. But Jaguar did not blink or flinch, because he had calculated if it would hit him before the movement, and was too sure to blink or flinch with fear or surprsie.  
Quickly, Rayvn ducked down to avoid the sting of Jaguars next move. It hit her shoulder and tore at her tank tops strap, but did not draw blood. She could not control herself to breathe a sigh of relief, but that did not matter. Getting out of this to train in Crimson is what mattered. As she went to stike at Jaguars leg and claim victory, his whip whistled in the air and left a trail of blood across the tricep of her upper arm.  
"Second Blood, Rayvn." After a pause he added, "Good. I will train you."  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	2. A Little Fixing Of Attitude And Views: C...

A Little Fixing Of Attitude And Views: Chapter 2  
  
Brujaa was filled with vampires and a few humans or shapeshifters. The four trainers, Aubrey, Blaze, William, and Damon, each stood infrount of their own line. There where five lines, the other of course belonging to Jaguar.  
Jaguar cracked his whip in the air to silence the lines, and instantly you could have heard a pin drop if not for the steady pulses and breathing of the humans.  
"Today, Brujaa begins to train. Taking a look, you'll notice the addition of five new members here in Brujaa for training- one in each line." Jaguar spoke into the calm. "Rayvn, line A, Stefan, line B, Jacob, line C, and Kallios, line D. Female, male, male, and male are their genders. At the end of three weeks training, these five chosen may or may not be chosen to be members of the Crimson. If they are, there will be name changes by their trainier possibly, and they will remain under the guidence of their trainier."  
With that, the line B leader swooshed his whip into action, calling for attention. He was a average height, fair-skinned, Romanian, vampire called Aubrey.  
"Any questions?" He said softly.  
Their was a feared silence.  
"Actaully, yes, I do." Rayvn spoke out, not afraid at all.  
"Then ask your trainer!" Aubrey hissed seethingly.  
Rayvn seemed to consider it. "I think not. I might as well ask you while you asked."  
Aubrey looked to Jaguar from the corner of his eye, and finding Jaguar not caring, he answered. "What is it, human?"  
"First of all, start by calling me Rayvn. Second, where is Raylet?" Rayvn growled.  
"Right here, sister." Raylet spoke, and she wheeled around to find him standing behind her. "I am allowing William to toy with my line this week."  
"Ah, I-"  
"This is no time for talking! Get in your line, shut your mouth, and all of you, get MOVING!" Aubrey roared, and all did as told.  
  
After marching and jogging for two hours each, dueling, and completing several sets of pushups and situps, Rayvn was living on aderniline.  
She finished the last pushup with a heave, and jumped to her feet to find she was the third finished. Six vampires where in here line, one shapeshifter, and another human. The humans where treated harder because of their insuperior reflexes and speed, but Rayvn turned out to be better than four of the vampires.  
Her gray T-shirt was soaked with sweat, her short hair pulled into a pony tail, and her shorts dusty from the dirt. She looked better than the other human Darein.   
"How are you feeling, human?" Sean, the vampire who had finsihed first, spat at her.  
Rayvn wheeled on him. "Perfectly fine, vampire." She spat back.  
She barely avoided the punch he aimed for her chin- an upercut. Quickly, she sqautted to the ground on her favorite move, shot out her right leg while leaning on her left, and jerked his footing out from under him. Of course, being vampire and having good reflexes, he recovered in time to keep from falling, but not before Rayvn dealt a hard blow to his jaw.  
A whip whistled faster than sight, a harsh blurr, and shot across Sean's fist before Rayvn could blink. "If I see you start that agian, you are out of here. She wouldn't be training if she couldn't do what she just did to you." Jaguar growled.  
Sean was furious, and did not try to mask it. "That? That! I could kill her- smash her! You call that-" Sean cut himself off as Jaguar's whip lashed across his face neatly.   
"Shut your mouth when I say something." Jaguar hissed, but Sean did not care anymore.  
He lunged for Rayvn, but she sidestepped just in time, and jerked her foot to kick him in the side. Sean grabbed her foot just in that moment, and jerked it around. Rayvn hurriedly took her hand and wrapped it around Sean's leg, and did a back flip.  
It was an odd movement, but when she stood, Sean lay on his back. "Touch me, and you'll hurt, Sean." Rayvn hissed, and glared at him as he gasped and stood.  
She saw the movement coming before Sean dealt it, ducked, threw her legs out, wrapped them around his, and rolled quickly on her back. Without letting go of her grip wth her legs, she leant back into a bridge, and with wrapped her hands around his neck. A gurgle and crack of bones and Sean's wild thrashing annocenced his windpipe breaking.  
He would heal, as vampires did, but it roughly put him back in his place. Standing silently, Rayvn found each line and it's trainer where staring at her in ethier approval or amazement. Jaguar did not smile or nod, but the way his eyes met hers straight and did not glare at her, told her he thought what she did right. 


	3. Follow The Red Hawk's Circle: Chapter Th...

Rayvn trudged through the high grass, trampling the thick, malachite strands beneath her booted feet. She was supposed to be tracking her leader, Jaguar, but she had met her end. Humans did not smell vampires, and few could sense their powerful auras. Rayvn could do neither, obviously.  
With a frustrated sigh, she stopped and glanced around her. No being was in sight. Ordering herself to stay calm, Rayvn thought about the layout of the wooded area.  
"What has he taught me about tracking?" She thought aloud, "Nothing I can remember... Which way did he disappear? Oh yes, facing east! At least I know I am on the right track. But where would he go? Maybe the high boulder there..."  
Without uttering a single syllable, Rayvn ran in the direction of where she had imagined Jaguar to have gone. She passed none during the run, and her spirits sank. How could she do this?  
"Sister." Raylet spoke from behind her, and Rayvn wheeled around, quick fear pulsing through her from being caught off guard.  
"Raylet! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be watching how William is dealing with your group!" She snapped, placing her hand to her head and whipping away the sweat.  
"So I am." He took a brief look-over of her. "Haven't got a clue, have you?"  
Rayvn glared at him seethingly. "So what? I will find him!" Meekly, she added, "How far behind am I?"  
Raylet laughed, smiling broadly. "Not too far behind, but I suppose you would be in a few minutes. Not to worry, very little track Jaguar in his training, and none normally. Relax and you'll figure it out... And if you don't, I suppose you'll be dropped from training."  
"Raylet!" She scolded, but he was gone as abruptly as he had come. Violently, Rayvn stomped her feet to the earth.  
"Great. Now how am I supposed to find him?" She thought, and looked helplessly around her.  
In the distance, circling over trees in the wooded area, was a red hawk. For a moment, Rayvn almost ignored the fact, but then she remembered something Jaguar had said, "The Red Hawk has always led the ones not looking."  
Was that the answer? That simple sentence he had muttered so lightly? Without stopping to argue it out, Rayvn ran towards the wooded area, her legs eating up the distance. Who cared if it was him? Wouldn't it be clever for him to disappear and reappear right where he had left them?  
She didn't care, this was her only chance. It didn't matter at the moment if she found him or not, at least she was trying. At least she was running for what she thought was the finish line.  
Rayvn came to a halt, gasping for the sweet, crisp air of the morning, before she spotted him, sitting quite innocently on the rock, the red hawk perched on his shoulder, it's head tilted to watch the one soaring above against the pale blue sky.  
"What a pleasant surprise. I hardly expected you to arrive first." Jaguar said softly, turning to look at her with approval.  
"You--!" She growled, but cut herself off and sat on the rock beside him, catching her breath.  
Silently, they sat side by side, careless of the others presence. Idly, Rayvn laid back on the cool gray rock, stretching tiredly. She looked up at the hawk still circling, and shook her head before looking back up at Jaguar.  
"We just wait, then?" She asked, yawning.  
"Simply." He nodded, and she continued to stare up at the sky.  
Hours must have gone by, and Rayvn's eyes where drifting shut. Neither had said a word to the other, but Jaguar quickly changed that.  
"Do you feel them? One is approaching now."  
Rayvn sat up groggily, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Slipping silently from the rock, she stretched and smoothed out the black shirt she was wearing, and straightened up the baggy cargo pants as much as possible. She pulled her hair roughly back into a neat pony tail, and was sitting unruffled on the rock when the first vampire jogged into the area.  
He cursed violently, and hissed words not fit for the dirtiest ears. Grinning smugly, Rayvn lifted her eyebrow at him tauntingly.  
"Second Yarvei. Take a seat." Yarvei instead leaned against a tree, his short blonde hair amess, his black clothes wrinkled lightly, and soaked likewise with sweat.  
And so it was sunset, the sky navy with blotted stars, before the last arrived.   
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 


	4. Silver Rose: Chapter Four

Silver Rose: Chapter 4  
  
Rayvn was feeling good. She was bruised, tired, and hungry, but still, she was feeling up to any new challenge. She stood proudly second in her line, waiting for Jaguar to announce her as part of Crimson.  
"Yarevi." Jaguar annouched, his voice soft but somehow drifting above those of the other leaders.  
So she had been feeling good. Now, as Rayvn heard the name and saw that creature step forward, she tensed. What was going on? Was Jaguar out of his mind? She and another alone had made first and second rank to go on to duel for the winner and, to then duel the other lines winner to become Crimsons' newest member, and Yarvei had not. He had made third!  
"Third. You will not duel first and second place, and likewise you shall not duel the winners of the other lines. You are however not dropped from training, as the rest of you are." Yarvei's face grew with rage, but he kept his mouth shut, and Jaguar continued. "Yaska, first place. Rayvn ranking second. You will duel for the the opprotunity to duel the other lines winners, and then for the title. Understood?"  
Rayvn gave the shadow of a victor's smile, but otherwise remained calm and collected reciving the news, though she had already known.  
"Alright, then. Winners B, winners C, winners D, step up to the head of the line." Jaguar waited as each pair of victors moved up and stood side-by-side silently. "Good. I will annonce the winners of each line. But before that, does anyone have any questions?"  
So it turned out, none did. Jaguar agian proceeded. "Line A, Yaska, Rayvn. Line B, Jacob, Stroke. Line C, Silver, Midnight. Finally, Line D, Kallios, and Demetro." He paused for the words to sink in. "Tomorrow, lines A and C will fight their other member. When they have their winner of the line, B and D may compete. Agian, questions?"  
"When tomorrow?" Rayvn asked curiously, and Jaguar grinned.  
"As a human, that is a question you would think to ask. But to we vampires, tomorrow is when the sun rises, not a moment later. I take it there are no more? Then get on." Jaguar answered, and Yaska turned to her.  
He was dark skinned, with light brown hair and black eyes. Softly, he whispered, "If I where you, I would not even show, human. There is no chance of your victory."  
"We will see about who wins, Yaska. You did not even imagine I would come this far, so what makes you think I will not exceed your expectations for me now?" Rayvn spat at him, and he laughed.  
"You are wrong, I did look for you to win. You are strong as a human, but I tell you, I am more than your match." This eyes did something to her for a moment as they bore into her, making her feel weak and ungaurded, but she the feeling shook her as a clear, calm voice interupted their conversation.  
"Yaska." It was a voice Rayvn would come to know all too well.  
*  
  
A silver rose. Rayvn studied it before daring to pick it up. Her experiences in life had taught her to always be wary. Now, as a shaft of moonlight held the rose in a soft patch of light, Rayvn felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth before turning into a frown.  
A thought had come unbidden to her mind, but it was a good thought. The black rose had been the vampires symbol for over six hundred years. So then, the rose was a deathly gift, as was Pandoras box delievered by the swift feet of Mercury, this rose would surely bring swift woes.  
Stepping over the beautiful and unearthly gift, Rayvn entered Brujaa early. The large room was not empty. Yaska stood haughtily waiting, and his face caught sight of Rayvn immediately, turning into a mask of open hatred and scorn. In return, she simply did nothing, and walked to the large whip.  
Quickly, as she reached for it, someones hand knocked hers away, and Rayvn immediately recoiled. It took her a moment to realize Yaska had swung at her, and she grabbed the whip and sliced him neatly on his left patella unexpectedly, tearing open his black jeans there.  
As the action barely completed its due pain, Yaska reacted by snatching the whip from her hand with superior speed, and pinning her down on the floor roughly. Rayvn knew not to struggle agianst him, and seethingly, she glared up into his eyes. He opened his mouth to taunt her, and just as he did, she shot her leg around his and rolled to the left. Quickly, she recovered to stand, but to find Yaska armed with the whip. Lightly, she ducked, and slide close, kicking him hard in the breast bone, a move that would have possibly killed a human.  
"Fool!" Yaska hissed, grabbing her by the shoulders, but quickly, Rayvn rotated her arms in a circle swiftly, and knocked his hands off.  
Before he could react, she dropped to the floor to kick his already healed patella. Her booted foot barely struck it when he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her violently. Roughly, memories flashing through her mind, Rayvn kicked straight her his face violently, and when his grip slackened, she did a back flip, landing on all floors barely a second before striking agian.  
But Yaska was the vampire, not she, and he was intitled to superior skills. He grabbed her fist roughly before twisting it, and Rayvn struggled and turned violently to prevent him from breaking it. Gasping, Rayvn dropped to the floor, realising that was where his weaknesses lay, and slid between his legs, barely avoiding his kicks, to do a back flip and batter his chest just as he turned.  
Yaska grabbed her firmly by the legs, and Rayvn reacted the only way she imagined: curling up and trying to strangle him. Luckily, before he could make her mistake fatal, the calm voice of Silver interupted us agian.  
"Yaska." He said smoothly, and Yaska growled in irritation, throwing me off.  
"You are saying that too much Silver! I will be damned if you kept interupting. What is it you want?" Yaska breathed icily, before cursing under his breath.  
Silver stood his ground carelessly, but firmly. Rayvn was beginning to think he let on the careless manner, but truly, he was tricking those around. "I don't think you should care for my answer."  
Rayvn shook her head, leaving them to their bussiness, trying to fathom a way she could win agianst Yaska. She knew his weakness was his lower boby, mainly his legs. But what else would led her to victory? That skirmish had told her enough to know that she would need more information to win the battle.  
But what was it? She only wished she had more time to think of the answers. What was Yaska's akeelies heel? Certainly, evey vampire and human alike had one. The problem was figuring out what it was. Humans, they where realitivly easy, but a vampire you have sparsely had contact with... That is another story.  
Snapping her out of her concentration was Jaguar's enterence and calling to begin the battle. Slowly, pasting her confidence on, faced her enemy.  
"Weapon: whip. No other means except for natural weapons such as hands and legs. No fangs. Begin!" Jaguar stepped back, and immediately, Yaska had her pinned to the ground in a more difficuly move than before... 


	5. Warmth Of The Nordic Ice: Chapter 5

Warmth Of The Nordic Ice: Chapter 5  
  
Pain. Thoughts laced with searing fear. The rush of adrenaline. The tight, clamping feeling. They amounted to one, single word, breathed tenderly from the ancient lips of Death: Destruction.  
The self is itself destruction. Our fears are held against us by the Darkness. Our hatred is the staff of the Grim Reapers sickle. Laced with fury there is bliss, not simply found in that of a masochists mind. Heavy are the folds of Deaths' deception, robes both illusive and changing-never there but seen, never felt but cold.  
Sweet black eyes bored hard into hers, reading her, changing her, stilling her. Like rough velvet, they where seductive and somehow foreign to Rayvn. She did not move from her fortunate position. If she moved an inch, Yaska would claim victory. She must think!  
"Rayvn, your foot aches." He breathed softly, breath hot against her own lips.  
Rayvn stared blankly up at him, answering, "My whole being aches. My foot aches to shove up your-"  
A roar from Silver announced his victory over Midnight, cutting her off in mid-sentence. Rayvn glared back up at her enemy and captor with a sly smile. "So we battle alone."  
Rayvn ignored his answer, blocking everyone out. She concentrated once more on the obvious: she was pinned, her knees drawn up to Yaska's chest, her arms pinned above her head. It was called by Jaguar, "desordo", but Rayvn had no knowledge of its meaning other than the fact that she was safe from Yaska's move.   
"Once more I will tell you, Rayvn, this is desordo. You are safe from Yaska's next move, but you may not move to the left to do the back flip you clearly yearn to complete." Jaguar announced into the sudden still, penetrating her concentration.  
Rayvn looked carefully to where he rested, leaning against the wall, now joined with Silver. She scowled restlessly, muttering, "So you have told me many times! But you give me no information of how to get out of this, and yet you expect me to accomplish what I have never known or faced."  
Jaguar was not ruffled. "You must learn something's yourself, including this. I cannot help you, nor Silver. You must think, then strike. Thoughts before actions."  
Rayvn focused on Yaska instead, who was tirelessly but impatiently leaning over her. His breath, which was odd he kept the pattern of, was heavy on her cheek now. Growling in anger, she spat at him, and he roared a foreign cry.  
"Your loosing is not unexpected, and yet you fight me! Stop this and do something, will you? I tire of playing with you." Yaska's voice was husky with rage, and Rayvn smiled.  
Suddenly, he leaned heavier atop her, with a grin of his own. His grip on her tightened as he moved closer to her face, and his lips brushed her cheekbone. Outraged, Rayvn hissed a seething threat which he took no mind of. Silent fury raged through her body as he placed a heavy, purposeful kiss on the edge of her lips.  
"You ba-"  
"Watch your tongue, for this is your choice. My touch on you angers you, and your stillness angers me. Do something, I do not care, but make your damned move, or I will make mine."  
Not hesitating, Rayvn shot her foot up as hard as she could muster, her strength throwing him off. Swiftly, she slid for his legs, barely tripped him, and did a sharp back flip away from him. Lashing out, afraid to lend him time to advance on her, she leaned down, shot one leg from under her, and as he thought she would trip him, she pulled her body up, and struck hard his chest. The spot was chosen due to his previous anger of her striking there before.  
"Night is but the touch of strength," Rayvn whispered softly, her words flowing from the source of her anger as she kicked and ducked, feeling her muscles warming up gradually, "And light is the whole picture none see until dragged from it. But then, light, because proud"- she paused her words as his hand struck her face hard, and the blow flung her back several feet, at Jaguar's feet- "Does not see the flicker of shadows in the darkness," She ducked a blow that Jaguar blocked, saying they where too close, and continued. "And the shadow strikes, unbidden, but the light counters, it's lesson learned."  
As she finished the words, she tripped Yaska twice, just to be certain, and wrapped her legs around his, doing a swift roll before leaning swiftly up and pinning his arms behind his back. "And the night fades shortly."  
Yaska roared fiercely, and shook her off, heavily pinning her down, though she had bested him. Struggling, Rayvn jerked to the side, away from him as much as possible. She did not cry for help, for that would mean her weakness. Roughly, she jammed her elbow into his ribs, and when his grip loosened, brought her elbow up and hit his chin hard- the uppercut.  
Head jerked to the side, he reached out to her, and then punched her hard on the side of the face, all anger. Rayvn took the pain grudgingly, and gasped, air forced out of her lungs, as he kicked her hard just below her ribs, sending her flying.  
A curtain of black still blocked her vision, and Rayvn ceased to remember at the moment, only felt the throbbing pain ease into oblivion.  
  
*  
  
Rayvn felt the softness of the bed under her, the warmth of the covers drawn about her, before she opened her eyes. It was quiet, the air smelling faintly of an odd spice she couldn't place. Shifting tiredly before opening her eyes, Rayvn immediately noticed Silver.  
"What the hell? Why am I here- with you?" She growled, before stopping and looking around her as her memory soaked the shores of her confusion and she had her answer.  
Silver turned slowly, his frost-like whitish silver hair making her blink the sleep from her eyes at it brightness apart from the earth colors of the room. Heavy black brows and lashes faced her, and Rayvn looked away once more, to the dark mahogany dresser and chest nearby with a black leather chair.  
"You clearly remember," He laid a darkly tanned hand on her forehead, moving to her with a lean, swift grace that left Rayvn stunned. "You rest in my home, Rayvn. How are you feeling?"  
Rayvn jerked fiercely away, sinking deeper into the blankets. "I swear, I will rip his fangs from their sockets!"  
Silver winced, moving away from her in liquid motion. "That is harsh. But then, we heal very quickly, so I suppose the action would not bring death."  
Rayvn lifted an eyebrow, "You mean to tell me you fear death?"  
Silver shook his head. "If you fear death, you have things to live for. If you wish to never die, you should never be born. Death is the shadow of fate, I suppose. I have cheated fate, escaped those bonds, but I too will someday die, though I expect it not soon."  
"Time, once lost is never found, once born dead, once dead, reborn." I whispered contemplatively, "But I suppose you are right. But it does not matter to me, I will torture him before I kill him. I aim to do it very slowly, for he has the devil in him more than most of your kind."  
Silver laughed lowly. "Would the fact his name means demon to some languages explain is behavior? For those with a name of meaning often bring out that meaning in themselves, weither it is brought fourth by the way people treat them knowing their name, or the way that persons believes they should live their life due to their name. A name is the foundation of many things."  
"Is it you where always Silver? Or did that come of what your name should have obviously been?" Rayvn asked, interest tugging her awake and alert.  
Silver paused, pain briefly flashing over his handsome features before being hidden beneath eyes the color of Nordic ice. "My name was once known as Tarek al Shalif, but I call myself Silver. Why is it you say I look my name? Few admit it, and it puzzles my being."  
"You have liquid grace in your every movement, and yet you are soft and steel. As silver, you likely melt in very, very high temperatures, and hardened in cold ones. Besides, you have a rareness I do not see often in humans or vampires." Rayvn answered carefully.  
"And I suppose people mine to find me?" He teased, shaking his head.  
Rayvn snorted softly, and lifted the cover over her head, feeling fatigue lace her every movement. Before shutting eyes heavy with sleep, she murmured, "Oh, thanks." 


	6. Silver Bliss: Chapter Six

a/n: Sorry about some of the words and punctuation and all... I was in a hurry.  
  
Silver Bliss: Chapter 6  
  
Rayvn awoke to a dark room, and blinked her eyes. Suddendly, she realised the blanket was over her head. Throwing it off, she glanced around her.  
The door was shut, the window closed with heavy black curtains, and Rayvn grew impatient. Grudginly, she slipped out the the bed and fumbled through the drawer of the stand which a candle rested on. Finding a match, she struck it twice, and light the candle quickly, before opened the heavy oaken door easily.  
All was dark, as she had expected, and Rayvn closed the door carefully behind her before facing the dark hallway.  
"Vampires," She spat disapprovingly, holding the candle infrount of her to light her way.  
"What of them?" A voice smooth as silk breathed, and Rayvn lost her hold on the candle, though she did no jump.  
The light amazingly did not set fire, and Rayvn focused in the darkness for whom the voice had come from. Seeing a shadow move, darker agianst the rest, she kicked foreward and faltered as she simply felt air.  
Confused and enraged, Rayvn swung around, and her fist barely grazed what felt to be a arm. "Silver, stop this now."  
"Who said I was Silver?" The voice replied, and Rayvn lunged in that direction, taking hold of a hunk of long hair.  
Roughly, Rayvn jerked the being back, but found herself slammed up agianst the wooden walls. Not releasing her grip, she ducked,and reached for their leg, and grabbing it, quickly tripped it.  
Rayvn had to lean slightly closer to see the full features of the beings face, but she could tell it was a female in many ways. Her face was the color of alabaster, hair long and died bruised purple and black with aunburn streaks, and slitted green eyes.  
"Who are you, then?" She demanded fiercely.  
Rayvn growled as the vampire- for she was sure that's what the woman was- spit at her, and cursed angrily. Taking hold of her shoulders, she shook her roughly, until the vampire finally slung her off agianst the wall agian.  
"And when you see your Silver," She spat haughtily, "Tell him it was Fahrein who did this to you."  
Fahrein kicked hard at Rayvn's stomach, and furiously, Rayvn leaned down, shot her leg out, and tripped her before kicking her hard.  
"Rayvn, Fahrein!" Silver hissed, and Rayvn jerked her head up, and stepped back from the vampire Fahrein with a laugh.  
"Some vampire you claim to be," She hissed sweetly, her lips curving into a smile as Fahrein slowly stood.   
"What are you doing here, Fahrein?" Silver growled, ignoring her.  
Fahrein twirled a strand of her hair impulsivly. "Felt like it, that's all. Is there a problem with that, Silver? You are my brother."  
Silver shook his head. "Only by the vampire that changed us. Now leave my home, before I make you, Fahrein. And if you ruin the good mood I am in, I promise you, you will ruin your chance of living to see the next moon."  
"You-" Fahrein's protests where cut off as Silver grabbed her arm and disappeared promptly.  
Satisfied, Rayvn dusted herself off, and carefully made her way through the hall, her eyes well adjusted to no light from her small skermish. Seeing a door at the end, Rayvn reached for it, but instead, found herself touching Silver's chest.  
"Don't do that!" She growled, jerking away.  
Silver laughed softly. "Do what? Gaurd my sleeping chamber?" In her mind he added, ~The door you seek is behind you.~  
"Stay OUT of my head!" Rayvn hissed violently, and turned to the door and opened it.   
Rayvn looked down at the set of black-carpeted steps and shook her head before running down them. She hated long stair cases; she wanted to be where she wanted to be easily, and steps took time.  
Mid-step, Silver appeared infrount of her, and as Rayvn opened her mouth to curse for him to watch out, he reach out for her hand, and moments later they stood at the base of the stairs. Rayvn slipped her hand from his, not bothering to yell at him, and followed him into a richly decorated room.  
A fountain was in the middle of the room, in the shape of a angel with horns hidden under a halo. Old paintings adorned light oak walls, and there was a black leather couch and two matching chairs. In the right corner was a bookshelf with old weapons displayed on the top, and near it a large fridgerator.  
Rayvn thought it very odd,but was glad for it's prescence. Moving to it, she noticed Silver followed her, but shook it off. She opened the fridgerator door, half expecting to see bottled blood, but instead found a pack of beer and sodas, and a box of pizza next to spagetti diner.  
"You eat?" Rayvn asked curiously, taking the pizza box and checking the date, which turned out to have been delivered yesterday.  
"Actually, I usually order the pizza and get my meal from the deliver if I am lazy, and I don't mind beer or soda." He shrugged, reaching over me and taking a beer.  
"Got any plates? Hey, get me one." She said, turning to find him with the beer.  
He shook his head, handing her his beer, and disappearing. Shaking her head, Rayvn sat down on the couch and slipped my legs under me. The pizza wasn't touched, which was proof he spoke true of drinking from the delivery people.   
Rayvn shook her head and sipped the beer before taking out a slice of cheese pizza(which also was explained by that fact he wasn't interested in the pizza), and bit into it. Abrubtly, Silver appeared, and sat next to her on the couch.  
"Sit any closer?" Rayvn growled sarcastically, and he laughed.  
"If you wished me to, I could sit much closer," He paused, and the added, "You mean to tell me you'll eat the whole pizza?"  
"Unless you want some." She nodded, taking another sip of her beer before cursing and gulping it down.  
Silver lifted an eyebrow wryly, and reached over and took a pizza, casually eating it as if he would have eaten nothing else. Rayvn looked over to him, noting he was slightly pale compared to yesterday- he hadn't yet fed.  
"You have a active pulse," Silver said softly, as if thinking the same thing, and Rayvn glanced at him.  
"I wish I could say the same for you." She snapped sharply, and started on her second pizza.  
He made no reply, but Rayvn noted how he watched her every movement and breath, and got up to get another beer for an excuse. She turned to sit back down, but ran into his chest.   
"What is your prob..." Rayvn trailed as he leaned his head down, the side of his face caressing hers as he went for her pulse, which quickened heavily.   
Rayvn pushed away what he was trying to tell her in her mind, and growled softly in frustration as her beer began to slip through her fingers. With a laugh, his breath hot on her neck over her pulse point, Rayvn dropped it helplessly. Silently, his head still bent over her neck, he reached around her and closed the refridgerator door, leaving room for no excuses except for her will.  
~Your blood smells like warm, spicey wine, Rayvn.~  
"Stop," She breathed softly, yet felt her eyes seeking his in want of him to do it.  
~And your eyes say otherwise.~ His voice was breathly a breath, and gently, his lips pressed agianst her pulse, which skyrocked, and he laughed huskily. ~Which is it you fear? My silver kiss, or my lips agianst your flesh?~  
"Silver, please." Rayvn protested, finding her voice difficult to work.  
~Please what, Rayvn?~ He asked gently, pressing her back agianst the refridgerator carefully.  
Rayvn struggled for words, her thoughts leaving her. She shook her head violently, and Silver calmed her, reaching his hand up to her face and stroking her lower lip.  
"Stop that Silver." She gasped angrily, and he nodded, his eyelashes dropping momentraily to apologize- though with humor.  
"Alright, then, but I wasn't doing that before, so you can not say that is what you spoke of." He said it with amusement, and Rayvn jerked away.  
"Stop all of this now, Silver! I mean it." Rayvn gasped, feeling tears sting her eyes.  
~Please would be a nice word, but I suppose I should be asking you?~  
"Silver-"  
~Hush, I will not hurt you. Tilt your neck, Rayvn- please.~  
Rayvn tilted her head to the right, and he nodded gently. Silently, he moved her back up agianst the refridgerator, and his lips grazed her neck as if searching for her pulse. "Silver, I-"  
~Hush!~ Silver sighed impatiently, and the word seemed reason enough for Rayvn's tulment of emotions to cease. ~Thank you.~  
A sharp sting and Rayvn tried to jerk away, but he brought her into his arms roughly to still her. ~Stop that.~ He murmured gently, and Rayvn stopped in surprise as the pain ebbed, and was replaced with a strong flow of pleasure.  
And there's fury and bliss, Rayvn thought to him from a poem a young girl had once written, Like you've finally been given the vampires' kiss.  
~Yes. I was once told, "The Silver Kiss, the swift kiss, the deadly kiss," but that was by a author. There are many words for the feeling.~ He paused before adding, ~You taste very different from most humans. Almost like iron laced with gold. You taste very good.~ 


	7. Silken Plea: Chapter Seven

Silken Plea: Chapter 7  
  
Rayvn angrily shoved away from him, after waking to find herself laying on the couch with him, her head resting on his chest. It had taken her moments to gain the high build-up of heavy emotions that she now barely controlled. Anger at him, anger at Fahrein, anger at him for using her, and anger at her for trusting him.  
But most of all, Rayvn was angry because all her work and training to be a Hunter had failed because she had so easily given in to what could have claimed her soul, not only her life. And trailing behind that anger was the anger in some sick part of her, that she had liked the feeling.  
Silver stirred beside her as Rayvn slipped away. ~Rayvn?~  
Rayvn shook her head. How could she have let herself be such a fool? He had been baiting her from the beginning, preying on her like the predator blood laced so heavily through his blood. The same blood that graced his already liquid movement.  
His hand grabbed her wrist gently, but Rayvn threw it off. "Rayvn," He sighed, standing after her.  
"No! Don't say anything!" Rayvn hissed, smoothing her clothes to try and calm her anger and think.  
Rayvn was relieved when he said nothing, and began walking away. She had to find a door and get out of here. She had to go somewhere. She didn't know where, but she knew from the throbbing persistance in her mind it didn't matter- as long as she got out.  
~Rayvn, please,~ Silver whispered in her mind, and she could feel herself unwillingly trying to glance back at him, ~Rayvn, stop!~  
Rayvn shook his voice off, and ran as she caught sight of a heavy oaken door. Hearing him call after her, she ran harder, and knew she would slam into the door at her rate. Frantically, she tried to stop by stopping aburbtly, but her legs where slow to comply, and she found herself the next moment clutched to Silver, and his body slam harshly into the door.  
"Let me go, now!" Rayvn hissed,trying to move her hands in a wheel to throw his off.~Hush.~ He hissed back, not budging.  
Akwardly, Rayvn stopped fighting, and tried to duck, but he blocked her, his blue eyes angry and oddly blank. "Stop it! Let me go."  
~Rayvn, stop it.~ Rayvn angrily stopped moving, and his fingers slipped through her hair softly, ~You do not wish to go.~  
Silver's voice had never been so compelling or drawing. That part of her mind that begged for her to stay- the one that had persauded her last night- was seconded with the one that was now curious. Why shouldn't she stay? He wasn't dangerous.  
Was he?  
Rayvn pressed her hands to her forehead, and screamed, "Stop it!"  
~Hush, Rayvn. You are tired.~ Rayvn shook her head in protest, placing her hands over her eyes.  
"No. Stop messing with my mind, Silver." Rayvn saw him shake his head through her fingers, and closed them tightly.  
"I am not 'messing' with your mind, Rayvn, and you know it. I cannot help it that you wish to stay, nor that I also wish for you to stay. Why are you running?" He scolded softly, and Rayvn shook her head.  
"Don't be stupid!" She yelled, "I don't want to stay. You are blocking my way to the door. My way to go on with my life and go back to Brujaa."  
"You know I block that also."  
"Yes." She whispered, nodding.  
"Then you wish to battle me?" He pressed.  
Rayvn laughed. "No. I wish to make my way into Brujaa. What else is there for me to do? Life is nothing to me except a fight. I do not understand it, but I will believe it."  
He shook his head. "Come and sit down, Rayvn." Silver made his way from the room, and although she was tempted to follow, she quickly placed her hand on the door. "And that door is another to my bed, unless you would rather be there." His voice was a soft snicker, full of laughter.  
Heat rose in crimson waves to her cheeks, and she slammed her foot agianst the door rapidly, her anger blinding her until she found herself being shaken lightly by Silver and heard his voice talking to her in soothing tones.  
"Get off me! I am not a child!" She screamed, and he released her.  
"Then do not act as one, Rayvn. Come, and sit with me." She followed him numbly to the couch once more, and sat next to him, laying her head heavily back and closing her eyes.  
~I was once like you, Rayvn. Once proud and head-strong. I did not wish for life, and I did not wish to die even more. So I strived to be the best in everything. I studied so hard cold sweat broke out, I practiced the sword and bow until I bled, I read everything until there was nothing to read that anyone could give or recommend, and I did everything. Everything, Rayvn. And although I gained greatly, I had no passion. Life was bland for me.~ Silver paused with a sigh and looked over to her.  
~I knew so much and the questions where much more. What none other cared to question, I questioned. What none other tried to understand, I tried. I was at loss. Because I was young, I was feared. You see, people say they respect knowledge, but because I was barely ten and seven summers, they avoided me. Do not mistake me, the girls thought me 'grand', but my elders looked down on me. I do not fully understand it even now, but I was an outcast and the center of attention. Rayvn, do you understand what happened next?~  
Rayvn thought on his question, relaxing. "You became a vampire in your search. It was the best solution to your fear of living and fear of death?"  
~Yes, that was what I thought!~ Silver's voice was passionate in her head, ~But you see? There I was wrong! I feared life because it held no potiental for me, I could not control it easily- infact, very little at all. I believed I would be so strong I did not need to practice my bow and sword among other weapons. I believed knowledge was mine automatically. The door would suddendly be thrust wide open to me!  
~And I was pitiful. No knowledge of every weapon came to me, and though I handled every weapon very nicely on my first try, I had to learn to become an abosolute expert. Knowledge came to me however, but because I was bitter and so much wiser. Pain and loss makes some wiser, and I believe that was my case.  
~Anyhow, I have at least the odd compromise for my fears. I do not fear life nor hate it, really. I take it and control it in a twisted way, to live. And I do not fear death, but I will not let myself die. Human ways wither even less when you live as long as I have.~  
"Silver-" He cut her off as she began.  
~I am not finished, Rayvn. I am coming to the point,~ Silver sighed agian, ~You did not know that door led to my bedroom, as I did, yet you wished to go there. I knew it, Rayvn, so think back on our conversation. It has new meaning now, does it not?  
~As the conversation has new meaning knowing what you relied on now to be a trap; a trap another knew of -knew you set for yourself- think of what you are doing. No, nevermind, do not. You have thought of our conversation, and I will explain this for you.  
~When I said you are like me, I explained. Knowing all that I explained, think of this, alright? You said life is a fight, and you do not understand it but believe it. I will not talk you out of that, Rayvn, but listen to me. Do not think that there is nothing more in life than Brujaa, or just living to fight. Brujaa is no bad goal, but you are a human, and you have that gift. You still have that innocence of life, Rayvn. That innocence that you do not have the bitter knowledge I have, that innocence you might fear death, because you have little life.  
~You see? Thinking life has to be one way is setting a trap for you, and I among others know it. But thinking that also is something you may truly wish to think, Rayvn.~ Rayvn listened intently, and sat thinking on what he had said comtenplativly.  
"And when you told me you have an odd compromise of your fears now. What does that mean for me in my case?" She asked aburbtly.  
~Escaping both may be bitter for you. In other words, going into that trap could be better for you. Rayvn, life is a puzzle that fits and never fits. It is also shadowed and played upon by death, and although it is one of the hardest and bitterest things, it is undoubtably the sweestest.~ He whispered gently, as if thinking on it himself.  
"You have not figured it out yet." Rayvn said softly, watching how his eyes noted everything around for some inspiration of thought while he reviewed what he knew.  
Silver sighed and shook his head with a tender smile. "No, I have not. The door is up stairs- the door I before said was my room. If you truly wish to exit, do so there."  
He did not seem surprised when Rayvn flinched and did not move, and laid back down on the couch. ~Suit yourself. If you wish, you may sleep in the room you slept before,~ With a smile he added, ~But I would much rather you slept here.~  
Silver likewise seemed unspurprised when Rayvn stood to go to that room, growling a curse at him angrily. 


	8. The Alabaster Lily and White Gold: Chapt...

The Alabaster Lily and White Gold: Chapter 8  
  
Rayvn woke late in the night, her heart pounding, palms sweating. She jumped as a shadow moved in the corner before shaking her nightmare off and sighing. Before slipping into the bed she had drawn open the curtains for light, and now a patch on moonlight lay on the floor, lighting the room slightly.  
Slowly, she shook herself. She was a hunter for god sakes! She didn't fear shadows! This living with Silver had to stop. He was making her weak and dependent.  
"Living?" She snorted to herself, and slipped out of the bed to the open window, letting the cool night wind wake her, "Impossible."  
"Nothing is impossible." A single sentence.  
Rayvn whirled. "What the hell do you think you are doing? If I wanted to be near you, I would have slept-"  
"Hush. I could sense your nightmare." He chuckled, "For me it is supposed I would have a Lightmare. Silly writers."  
"Stupid vampire. You can't help a writers mind after the type of creature you are is exposed to the human world. It would be insane to think myths and lengends would not be made up around your existance. Now go, I don't even know why it concerns you of my nightmares."  
Suddendly, a thought entered her mind, and Silver's face went blank, as if knowing she thought it. "Who claims the title for a Crimson leader?" He was silent. "Who? You? It can not be Yaska, for I bested him, but you...!"  
Rayvn pushed herself fiercely from the bed, marching quickly out of the room and jogging down the steps. "Rayvn!" He yelled, "Rayvn!"  
He appeared infrount of her, but she pushed at him angrily. "You used me! All this was a distraction to keep me from the title. You did not want to battle me! Is it true then? You claim the title?"  
Silver snorted. "Used you? I would have killed you if I wanted you to miss the challenge. But no, the challenge is tomorrow at sunrise. I suposed you would not fight me, knowing my strengths now. Would you try to claim the title after I have nursed you from your injuries?"  
It was Rayvn's turn to snort. "Nursed me? Ha!" She sobered, "Yes, I will fight you for the title Silver- with all my strength!"  
She pushed past him, shuting out his angry curses and protests, and came upon the end of the steps, and ran to the door, somehow knowing it also led out of the house.  
"Silver move. You can not hold me here." She snapped vehmently.  
"I can," He threatened lowly, "And I will."  
Rayvn cursed softly. "Let me pass, Silver, or you will be sorry."  
"Sorry? I shall be sorry? No, dear Rayvn, do not mistake yourself. I must talk with you." Silver snapped.  
Rayvn wheeled on her heel away. There had to be another way out of this! Suddendly, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. Feebly, she tried to fight him, but he held still until she glared at him.   
"Will you listen?" He asked softly.  
"No." She spat at him, and he blinked.  
"You remind me of a Viking woman, though she was much more fierce, and she would have offered herself to me long ago." He breathed.  
"Liar. If she where fierce, she would best you. You place yourself higher than reality." Rayvn laughed.  
"I am higher than reality. But no, I do not lie. Viking women do not need protectors, and do not want a man to be called their protector, but they value great warriors. Am I no great warrior?" His breath was cold on her neck, and she shivered helplessly.  
"You are a pitiful warrior!" She gasped, and he laughed gently, in low, rumbling tones.  
"Nay, I am and was the Viking's greatest warrior. I told you my father was a Nordsman? Do you not understand Vikings were Nordsmen? Great warriors and explorers?" Silver weaved the web of curiousity with a seductive power, and Rayvn fought to not become entangled in it.  
But was she too late?  
"No," She whispered to herself, and them to him. "I will not listen to you."  
"But you must, Mourgena gifu, you can not help but to hear me." He nibbled gently on her ear, and Rayvn struggled as her body protested to melt into his sudden warmth.  
"No. You can not take what I will not give."   
"A lie. I can draw anything from you," Silver smoothed away her next words, placing his lips very lightly to hers, so she felt choked and lost.  
"Do not lie to me." Rayvn pleaded, trying to draw back from his lips but finding her body unwilling. "Do not."  
"What is it I lie of? Tell me, and I can ease more than your persistant fears-"  
"Stop. All of this. I do not want this!" She choked out, sobs rising in her throat.  
He pulled back and stroked her hair thoughtfully, "The desert of vast, useless, humans has never before created such a soft, alabaster, and fierce lily"- Silver looked up to her, his eyes interlocking with hers as he stroked the curve of her bottom lip tenderly- "Nay, never such a lily that demands water; soft and blue, unyielding as white gold."  
In some part of her mind, Rayvn knew white gold was also known as Silver. What he spoke of was her need for that white gold, to feed her fierceness. But it couldn't be...  
"Why not?" He protested, "You're attraction to me is not simple. Nor is mine for you."  
Rayvn gasped, control beyond her. "This... This is a lie."  
He laid his forehead gently agianst her lips. "Nay, lies are for the lustful."  
She shook her head numbly. "Lust. It is what you feel for me! You know nothing of what I feel!"  
"Nay, nay. I have tasted the sweetness of your blood, and that way I am linked to sense faintly some of your underlying emotions. And as for lust..." He brushed back a strand of hair that slipped on her face, and caressed her face, "I lust only for you to admitt what you feel for me; admitt it is as strong as what I feel for you."  
"I will never-!" She protested roughly, and Silver angrily clenched his jaw.  
"Do not be so sure, Rayvn. While you are in my house-"  
"Unwillingly!" She cried fiercely, and he smiled gently.  
"Ja, unwillingly I have claimed you for my prize." His accent was seeping through into his words, creating new ones. He seemed to be thinking of something as he stared measuringly at her, and Rayvn shook her head.  
"Stop. If you are to hold me capture, do not talk to me that way. I have my pride, and to be thought of as a prize!" She gasped, and he shifted his hands through her hair.  
"Nay, I willna steal from ye yer pride." He said, and then blinked, clearing his throat. "You stirr my past."  
"No, you stirr your past with this talk. I do nothing; I can not do anything agianst this." Rayvn countered gently.  
Gently? What was she thinking? Being gentle with him would not help matters!  
"Hush your thoughts!" He growled, "You can not help matters with your panic, that is what you can not help!"  
Rayvn numbly shook her head, tired. "Leave me alone to my panic, then, Silver. I must think, and I must get out of here!"  
Silver dropped his eyes amusedly, but nodded. "I will make sure you do not leave- do not doubt that." 


	9. Robbed Tears: Chapter Nine

Robbed Tears: Chapter 9  
  
"Raylet!" Rayvn screamed, tears heavy in her eyes as Silver laughed, "Raylet!"  
"He can not hear your cries," Silver whispered, pulling her closer to himself on the couch.  
Rayvn did not struggle. What reason was there? She had found out hours ago how fond he was of her blood and his attachment to her lips.  
"Relax," He breathed gently, "It is your fault."  
"My fault!" Rayvn screamed, tears toppling from her eyes as it all became to much. "My fault you are a bas-"  
"I agreed I would leave you to your panic alone unless you tried to leave. You tried, and I am free to you." Silver snapped.  
"Liar!" She hissed. "I never agreed you could have me after I tried to leave! You only said-"  
"Hush. I know what I said, and I am changing what I meant." Silver growled, pressing her down beneath him teasingly.  
"Stop it!" She sobbed, pushing at his chest. "I hate you!"  
"Such a nasty words." He breathed agianst her throat, unsheathing his fangs. "Soon you will be too weak to fight if you keep this up."  
"You lie. You want the excuse to do this to me; to torture me. All you have done is lied!" Silver cut off any words she had been about to say by pressing his lips hard agianst her throat.  
Silently, Rayvn stiffened and stared up at the ceiling, until he lifted his head and touched her face. "What do you want?"  
Rayvn ignored him, shuting his voice out. She thought only of Raylet, whom she sorely wished where here to kill him.  
"Stop that!" Silver roared, slapping her.  
Surprised, Rayvn foucused on him. He had not hit her before. Seeing his anger, however, the fury and frustration in his eyes, she laughed.  
Laughed at all this pain and suffering. Laughed at his lies. Just laughed softly at everything.  
"You are mad," He cursed, shaking her, "Completely mad!"  
Catching him off gaurd, she touched his face harshly, scratching his face along the curve of his cheekbone. He stopped shaking her abrubtly, and stood, pacing by the couch thoughtfully. Finally, he turned to her.  
Before she could speak agianst him, he had grabbed her, and the next moment, she was in what she supposed his bedroom.  
"Lay down," He breathed huskily, "And do not think to disobey me, Rayvn."  
Rayvn walked over and laid down stiffly, watching his every movement.  
"Good. Now do as I say," Silver breathed, advancing, "Close your eyes."  
Painfully, Rayvn closed her eyes, clenching her fists.  
What happened next she did not exactly know, only after, her wrists tied by heavy sheets to the bedpost.  
*  
  
Silver lay heavily atop her, gently removing the silk sheets that held her down. Rayvn shivered, her eyes wild as she rubbed her wrists automatically.  
"I am good to you, much too good," Silver whispered, pulling her soft body into his arms possesivly, and placing a kiss to her cheek, "You do not even remember."  
Rayvn struggled with all her anger and strength agianst him, but found herself spent. Laughing lowly, Silver pushed her hair from her face, stroking over her bare spinal cord lightly. Sobbing weakly, Rayvn clutched to him, afraid as her body racked with her sobs.  
"Hush, sweet Rayvn," Silver whispered gently, holding her tightly close, "All is fine."  
"All is not fine, Silver," Rayvn spat, trying agian to fight him before falling limp and continuing to sob. "I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
He did not answer, and she continued to sob, tears streaming down her hot face until she felt dizzy. Her head was pounding, and the heavy crying was taking strength she did not have, but she could not stop. Finally, her sobbing ceased and she rested in his arms, weeping uncontrollably.  
"Raylet will kill you!" Rayvn screamed, shaking, "And I will make sure he rips out your rangs, after I cut your-"  
"Hush. You are tired." Silver interuptted merrily, as if they where on the best of terms. Lowly, he whispered, "You preformed very well, Rayvn."  
"You drugged me! Messed with my mind! I would never-"  
"But you did!" Silver laughed gleefully, pressing her under him agian, "You loved me without your fear."   
Softly, as he kissed her neck, he said huskily, "You where as... Something this world has never known," Suddendly, Rayvn felt his power sweep over her, and his eyes bored into hers.  
How could she ever have thought his eyes could be warm?  
Her thoughts scattered as he took her wrists calmly in one hand with a deathly grip, and held them above her head. Rayvn cringed violently, scratching at his face, trying despretly to pull away.  
With an amused and cruel light in his eyes, he held her down, covering his mouth over hers as he stroked her thighs and stomach. A fury of fire blazed within her, and she fought fiercely, but he held her calmly, until she was too tired to fight. She douted she could jump up to flee if he had given her the chance.  
Her pulled back his mouth, leaning his head to parts which seemed of more interest to him, taking his time to torture her, as if she too would last all enternity.  
"RAYLET!" Rayvn screamed fiercely, her tears seeping through her plea. 


	10. Impaciente Amore: Chapter Ten

Impaciente Amore: Chapter 10  
Raylet paced furiously, plagued devilishly by the sound of her pleas. There was no way he could handle this alone, and Jaguar was not to be found. Where was he?  
He fell to his knees beside the bed and clasped Rayvn's hand as she awoke. Her eyes where tired and bloodshot as they adjusted to the light, and she sighed.  
"Rayvn!" Raylet whispered harshly, fighting with the inner-turmoil to allow her to sleep, and the deeper wish to speak with her.  
She blinked confusedly, and looked around. Amazed, she gasped, and threw her arms around him. "I thought you...! That he did something to keep you from-"  
"Shush! You are tired." He snapped, laughing softly.  
"Not as tired as I was! You should had woke me immediately..." Her voice fell as she began to take in and remember all she had been through, and she turned away, shivering violently before controlling it.  
Raylet placed a hand on her arm, his acute sense of hearing allowing him to hear her weeping, though a human would have been unaware. Gently, he clasped her arm, sending his thought to her ungaurded mind.  
~It is true we are not blood, my sister, but we have always been as one. I heard your pain, and the anger boiled from the actions being taken out upon you, for I could... I could feel your pain!  
~Let me tell you what I have never told anyone: The story of Lady Nyave. My mother, when I was a young lad of seven summers, had a young daughter. She was mine, though from my parents. Everyone knew her as mine, however. Always she was with me, for there was no place we where not.  
~This ended.~ Raylet shivered, loosing his grip as though lost in the story himself.  
"Go on," Rayvn breathed, but he hardly needed the encouragement now.  
~Rayvn, her name has all but one character of yours- the R. She died, of a fever... I still do not know the fever, only how it felt, for we where one also; Nyave and I. She was two summers only, and her green eyes where ashen and wise, her bouncing black hair full of life even in the heat of the fever... I suppose I was the same also, for my mother cried I has lost my rosy cheeks and youthful laughter.  
~Nyave was directly effected by the fever, but I was indirectly. While she fought dreadful evils I could only imagine, I only felt my eyes blurred and irritated so much my eyes wept with dryness. I could only imagine her pain!~ He shook himself, blinking sharply.  
~Nyave died when she was four.  
~When I first saw you so long ago, you where as I had always dreamed Nyave would be. Your hair was short a black, your eyes green.~ Raylet smiled gently, ~I have always then thought- hoped- you where truly Nyave, forgiving me. I had left you, Nyave, and you have returned to me. How else are we one? How else does her name have every character but one of yours? The R for rebellion? You rebelled agianst your foe, for you learned your lesson... Do you...? Do you know if you are Nyave? Are you?~  
Rayvn blinked, amazed that even as a vampire he had kept this feeling for his dead sister. Was she this Nyave?  
~No. Do not answer that, it was rude. Anyway, we have always been as one, sister. I felt your pleas with every inch of my dead soul; every inch of my being. It was only finding you, for I found early on Silver is cunning with disguising himself. Jaguar will not be pleased.~  
"Jaguar? Where is he?" Rayvn asked, surprised. She had so easily shoved him away eagerly into the cobwebs of her mind, for he stirred thoughts she did not like.  
Raylet grinned. "Somewhere. Why is it you wonder? You have forgotten him so willingly- or unwillingly?"  
"Raylet!" She laughed uneasily, "And why should he not be pleased? It is nothing to bother him."  
He shook his head, sighing. "You have missed the competition, and so has Silver. Besides, I think he favors you."  
"Favors me?" Rayvn snapped, alarmed. "Ha!"  
~And it is impossible?~ His voice sent shivers of frustration and joy through her, and she looked up, surprised as she saw him leaning casually agianst the wall, as if he had been there so much longer. Aloud he said, though Raylet could definately sense the thought, for he snorted, "I hope you don't mind my sudden intrusion? I was getting rid of a little problem."  
Raylet shrugged carelessly, "No, not at all. Silver then?"  
"Yes, though I would rather speak of things that are not so low you can not converse of. Rayvn," He said gently, "You are tired."  
Rayvn shivered, not liking the line. Not only was she sure Silver had used it, it was almost controlling the way it stated how mcuh he knew of her.  
~My apologizes- that was insensitive. You look tired, I should correct myself, for your eyes are bloodshot, and your mind is wide open.~ There was a definate pause before he stated softly, ~It was done as you asked.~  
I did not need to be told to know. I smiled with satisfaction, and he laughed.  
"You misinterpret my meaning!" Jaguar said amusedly, saying, "Silver was only destroyed."  
"And why? Why was he not tortured as I was? Is that not only just?" Rayvn snapped angrily, "Was my-"  
~Stop that. It is impossible to tear out fangs, for nothing can break them. You should have known when his fangs did not break when he bit you!~ Raylet snapped coldly, and I lowered my head.  
Jaguar looked sharply at him, and fiercely their eyes interlocked, until Raylet's thoughts became so furious and powerful even Rayvn, a human, could hear them.  
~You have no right! I will say what goes, and I will likewise tell my sister what is for her! You are not!~  
There was a pause as Jaguar calmly stated his conceled thoughts. Annoyed they should talk of what obviously involved her without her, Rayvn slipped from the bed, and unsurprisingly made it out of the room without either noticing.  
Calmly, she made her way through Raylet's familuliar home to the kitchen, and shifted through the full fridgerator he kept for me. There was a varity of foods, but Rayvn settled on a piece of small chocolate cake, and poured herself a glass of milk tiredly.  
"Rayvn..." Raylet said softly, entering to watch her get a fork and sit down at the table.  
Rayvn lifted a brow, sipping the milk to busy herself.  
He sat down across from her, taking the glass straight from her fingers as she sat it down and staring down at it. Quietly, he stirred it around in the glass before sipping it and sitting it down to watch her eat.  
"Yes?" She probed.  
"Impaciente." He breathed, softly scolding her in Spanish, "I can not word my thoughts."  
Rayvn shrugged, finishing the cake and placing it in the sink. He had maids, of course. There was the cleaning part of it, and then the free food part.  
"You are only a child!" Raylet roared suddenly, and she jumped, startled.  
"What are you talking about?" Rayvn gasped, her eyes wide with surprise.  
Raylet placed his hand on her arm, murmuring an apology before elaborating. "It is just that, compared to mine and his years, you are so young."  
"What exactly did he say?" I asked heatedly, jerking my arm away.  
Raylet shook away the question. "It does not matter at the moment. You will battle him for the title, and then we will talk of this isipid nonesense! You battle tomorrow, so rest. If you will need anything, just surface a thought." 


	11. Clearing of a Clouded Storm: Chapter Ele...

Clearing of a Clouded Storm: Chapter 11  
  
Rayvn rose to Raylet's hurried commands. "Get up! You have barely a half hour for-"  
"Shuddap." She slurred tiredly, burrying her face in the pillow and turning her back to his frenzied cries.  
He threw a pair of black jeans and gray t-shirt over her face, jerking her onto the floor all in one movement. Rayvn sat up groggily, blinking away fiercely the tiredness. Waving her hand at him as he hurried her, she slipped off her clothes and quickly the new ones, yawning and pulling her hair back into a bun before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
"Eat." Raylet ordered, tossing her a plastic cup of applesauce and a spoon.   
"Great. I can imagine what kind of breakfast your mother fed you." Rayvn murmured, shuting the bathroom door in his furious face and slowly brushing her teeth.  
~Hurry! I want to show you a few things you will need to know for the battle!~ Raylet said crisply.  
"Battle?" Rayvn spat, throwing the toothbrush in the sink and turning off the water quickly. "You should have said so in the beginning!"  
Raylet snorted, giving a careless smile. "I doubt it. Anyway, wear this," He tossed her a silver necklace with a teardropped garnet gem.   
Rayvn slipped it on curiously, fingering the cool metal. It flashed before turning the color of oynx. "What is it?"  
"It will help your speed. Help you'll need." Suddendly, he grabbed her in an upper-cut, placing his neck to her mouth.  
Fiercely, Rayvn pushed at him, furious. "What do you think you are doing? Get off!"  
"Watch my breathing." He snapped.  
"Forced breathing, Raylet. Now stop this," I sighed, ceasing to fight his hold, "I don't get it."  
He released me. "For some it is said to make humans have fangs. Weak humans, but none the less... Anyway, you are undaunted."  
"What the hell is this called anyhow? Vampire metal?" She laughed, smoothing her shirt calmly out and laying down the applesauce.  
"De operus Liber." Raylet shrugged, and translated hastily, "Liberators of the oppressed. I believe it is also the U.S. Special Forces motto."  
I frowned at him, "What exactly will this do? I don't want to become mutanized."  
Raylet yawned, shaking his head, "Nothing bad, sister. You have my word."  
Rayvn eyes him cautiously, knowing the sort of things Raylet would cataglorize as "nothing bad". He could not help it, for the most part, being vampire. She fingered the chain agian.  
"You should stretch, I'll get you a doughnut and coffee on the way there." Raylet suggested firmly, and when she had finished, led me out to his black Farrai, which was carelessly unlocked.  
"Someone will still this, you know that? Just because your a vampire, that doesn't mean burglars known the difference." Rayvn scolded, slipping in and slamming the door shut behind her.  
He slipped in his side, and started up the engine before answering, "Maybe so, but I have my training line hunt around here. Just to give them some practice."  
Rayvn snorted, "Nice way without getting a loud alarm system."  
Raylet shrugged, smiling slightly. "I won't deny or affirm that."  
  
The drive had been quiet, but all erupted when they opened Brujaa's doors, exactly one minute early.  
"Human!" One from the bustling crowd clothed in blacked yelled.  
"Raylet brought food!" Another.  
"Silence!" A sharp voice rang, and Rayvn's head snapped torward it, before she relized it was Jaguar, "Calm yourselves. Yes, I know," He paused, waiting for the vampires to settle.  
"I know, it has been long since I myself have battled a for one of the Trainers-to-be to become a Trainer. For those of you who do not remember the last incident, there are very precise rules. I may not use my fangs, or other vampire skills such as prying into the mind for the next move. Rayvn, you may not use guns, or anything besides the traditional weapons of Crimson. This means do not take anything for use agianst me in battle the vampires here throw to your supposed aid. Also," He added, "It is until one is completely pinned to the floor for six minutes, or until one is knocked unconscious.  
"I am also abridging this rule: to the death," He said it firmly, daring anyone to complain, "There will be no death in Brujaa this battle. We will have a Trainer head the battle, for it would be... unjust for I, a particapant, to call it. I will call a unbiased vampire, William."  
William stepped carefully forward and back, nodding his head. Rayvn knew he was part of the invisable Trainers- the Trainers who where hunters for Brujaa.  
"This battle is a battle for victory, not exceptance. Let all the crowds be seated," William said sternly, loudly. The groggily did so. "Let the binding begin-"  
"What?" It was Raylet.  
I turned to him, unaware of what binding was.  
Calmly, William elaborated, "This battle is a special one. Because it is not to the death, but a fierce battle between the Leader and a to-be Trainer, the consequence of the looser is not just no victory; it is binding. Thus, either whom does not win the battle of wits and strength, will be bound by blood-mind and body- to the victor.  
"Let the binding begin, Salone and Jakal, for the winner will immediately celebrate their victory with the binding of the loser. Be ready-"  
"I want this changed, Jaguar." Raylet growled fiercely.  
Jaguar lifted a brow, "What you want does not concern me this time of day. Do you understand that?"  
His voice was silkly and full of uncontrolled anger, and his eyes slitted in cat-like fashion as he glared at Rayvn. She should have been furious, should have been shaking with rage, but she was not. Infact, she was attracted to this flood of red hot anger torwards her brother.  
"I understand perfectly: You are a coward," Raylet whispered, his eyes not moving from Jaguar's as they became cold and dark.  
"A coward? You can not even face the facts. What I want, I will earn. What you know should happen, you keep back from. Do you not realize what you can hurt more?" Jaguar snapped, tossing me a whip he picked up from behind him.  
Rayvn caught it, and let it taste the air. It made a very sharp crack, surprising her. He- or someone- had taken the time to trim it.  
"Raylet, know this: No one will hurt what I want, and no one else will claim it." Jaguar said huskily.  
Rayvn sensed their underlying meaning of the conversation, and snorted. "Raylet, quiet. Jaguar, do not think what you what will always want you."  
His eyes changed as they settled on hers, softening until they where pools of welcoming black velvet. He said nothing, only nodded shortly, before ordering William to continue. She shivered.  
"No more interupttions-" William halted sharply, "What necklace is that?"  
Rayvn's hand strayed to touch the soft metal, and it flashed onyx briefly. She flushed, sensing it was not allowed.  
"A gift." She said, her voice clipped as her eyes sought Raylet's. He was nowhere to be seen, and instead she met Jaguar's inquiring ones.  
~De operus liber?~ He questioned in her mind.  
"What is it?" William demanded impaciently, unaware of her conversation with Jaguar.  
~A gift.~ Rayvn snapped nervously, not liking their conversation was so well concealed, for though she was admittedly attracted to him at times, Jaguar was not easy to trust.  
~So as I thought. Raylet gave it to you? I should have known then.~  
~I...~ I spoke confusedly.  
"Rayvn!" William yelled.  
Jaguar's head snapped up in his direction. "From your times, you should know not to speak to a lady as such!"  
William's eyes slid away. "In my times, a lady was considered a lady when she was six generations of pure blood. I sense the blood of Celts and Moorish in her. I dare say that is pure blood, Jaguar."  
"Your times have changed, fool." Jaguar hissed, waving his hand, "The Liber does not matter. Begin the battle!"  
"Begin." William sighed placidly, stepping back into the crowd.  
Rayvn was unsure and wary. How could she battle Jaguar? It was a given she would loose, but she hated thinking do negitivly in this battle.  
~You look very tired, Rayvn.~ Jaguar murmured in her mind, and she streached her arms, staying far from him.  
"I am tired," She answered aloud, not wanting to be alone with him verbally.  
There were too many people around for her to relax and loosen up, and she found she really did not look forward to battiling him. She told herself it was his strength, for she had felt it ripple in waves through the air, barely controlled, so many times now.  
~Speak to me.~ He pressed, taking a sword and weaving it expertly through th air.  
"Why?" Rayvn countered nervously, watching as he cut swiftly through the air.  
His eyes met hers over his task. ~Because I like it,~ He paused, looking back to the sword her eyes strained on, ~You must become one with the blade, most trust it so each movement occurs before you know. And mostly, before your opponate knows.~  
"Interesting." She muttered sarcastically, watching how he handeled the leather blade with a deadly grace.  
~You are afraid?~ He asked silkily, and Rayvn snorted.  
"What would make you think that?"  
~First of all, you refuse to speak in your mind to me, and second you are staying as far as possible from me. Why?~ He pressed.  
Rayvn growled, shaking her head. "Shutup."  
Vampires where beginning to clear out, saying there was no fun without a immediate battle or to the death. Rayvn looked to Jaguar.  
"You?" She questioned.  
~I like to say it was too crowded in here to concentrate.~ It was an obvious lie, for he was concentrating perfectly on her.  
Before she could answer, she moved shockingly closer, cornering her agianst the corner. ~I apologize, I forget myself. That was a lie, as you know it. What do you think?~  
He could be speaking of anything- Brujaa, his soft voice, his lie, the people, her life, the color of the cold floor, even herself, and yet she chose to answer quietly, ~I think you are very confusing, and yet... Compelling.~  
He lowered his eyes amusedly, backing away to give her room. 


	12. Binding: Chapter Tweleve

Binding:Chapter 12  
  
"Duck, gaurd, gaurd duck." Rayvn gasped, only half-aware she was voicing her thoughts as she ducked and guarded his cronic seris of lighting attacks.  
Would they slow?  
"Gaurd." He chuckled, and immediately, she ducked and brought her foot up to slam into his chest, "Fall." He said nuetrally, grabbing it and pushing her away.  
Rayvn cursed, quickly jumping and backing away to catch her breath. She eyed the whip she had dropped earlier. She knew it was a Crimson traditional weapon, along with the sword, for he had used both.  
Swiftly, she dropped to the floor, did a backflip, grabbed it, and sent it for his cheek. He caught it after it grazed harshly across his face, for the necklace truly allowed speed to compete with a vampires.  
"You wish this over." He sighed, and pulled the whip tight, bringing her shocked form with it, and fell neatly to the floor, tripping her.  
"But to win!" Rayvn snapped, scrambling to catch her footing and immediately ducking as he swung.  
~Rayvn, Rayvn.~ He sighed comtemplativly, ~Why is it you wish to become a hunter? Tell me.~  
Rayvn side-stepped away as his wound began to rapidly heal, and grabbed the sword's hilt. ~Why do you want to know?~ She asked, swiftly slicing the sword through the air were he had stood seconds before.  
~Because, if you have not noticed, I am fond of you.~ He laughed in her mind, before moving swiftly behind her and wrenching the sword from her grasp.  
"Damn!" Rayvn cursed, slamming the heel of her palm into his cheek so he winced, then grunted.  
~The thing won't do you any good, you are too slow with it!~ He growled in her mind, sighing and throwing the sword, sending it to imbed deeply into the far wall.  
Rayvn punched at him swiftly, but he caught it gently, staring at her solemnly. Annoyed to have guilt for the attack, Rayvn drops to the floor, kicks to try and falter his standing, and quickly slams her foot into his chest.  
Roughly, Jaguar picks her up and slams her to the floor, pinning her arms behind her and holding her down.   
"Get off me," Rayvn hissed, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head.  
"This is a battle for you, I can not lose it. Trust me, it is easier this way, for you have made a good standing enough to still become a hunter, and have the respect you deserve from any on-lookers remaining." Jaguar whispered apologetically.  
~Liar!~ Rayvn roared at him with her mind, and he winced.  
"I do not lie when words matter." He snapped, trailing his fingers over her face before pulling away to hold her down as she fought his hold.  
"Another lie!" Rayvn snapped, and pulled up her knee, slamming it into his gut.  
Jaguar calmly held his place, looking to William, whom held up three fingers. "Three minutes."  
Rayvn leaned to her left, bring up her knees repeatedly, and trying to shove her elbows at his face. He abrubtly let go of her, whispering, "Zero."  
The single word sounded so cruel from his lips, so apologetic it burned Rayvn with blazing anger, and she shoved herself up immediately, clenching her jaw, unwilling to show emotion of any kind. Blankly, she strided over to the binders, not waiting for him to act as if leading the way.  
"Tilt your neck." One, the dark-eyed, ordered, for she was not sure if he was Salone or Jakal.  
Rayvn tilted her neck very slightly, before feeling a powerful force push her off balance. She looked down: Raylet. Fiercely, she pulled herself up, hissing at him in anger.  
"You make a fool of me!" She roared, glaring, "I have lost, and I will not back down from the price!"  
Raylet growled deep in his throat at her, "You will be bound to this...this theif! By blood, so he will know your thoughts, and influence them! You can do nothing agianst him!"  
Rayvn made a sweeping gesture towards the area of Brujaa. "It is my consequence! I bargained for this, knowing I might not rise victorious! I will not back down, and you will say nothing."  
"Say nothing?" Raylet asked flatly, coldly, "You will wither in this binding, and you know nothing! Do you perhaps fool yourself? So he is fond of you, sister, and you think your thoughts are yours. You know nothing!  
"How many do you think a vampire of hundreds of years to be fond of? You I tell you, are not the only one! Do you not understand what will happen? You will die in his hands, ither by his enimies or his fangs and anger, and he will find another. Do not be such a ready fool!"  
"I have had no other binding. I consider it a waste of blood and useless." Jaguar said calmly, adding, "And likewise of the women. There has been one, but yes, she died in the hands of the enemy. Because of that I have found myself unwilling to love truly, until now."  
Rayvn cast a cat-like gaze at him fiercely. "You will not use me as a prize. I am myself, no matter what you think you can do."  
Jaguar lifted a bow fleetingly, saying: "I have said nothing to imply that. I only restate feelings to answer Raylet."  
Raylet grabbed the whip, which was at his feet, and it swiftly passed through the air, though when it fell agianst flesh, he was the one of the cold floor, groaning painfully. Immediately, Rayvn fell faithfully to her brothers trembling side, her eyes wide.  
"Raylet..." She gasped, searching for a wound, but she found none, "Raylet, what is hurting?"  
He shook his head, swallowing thickly, his words too slurred to understand. Fiercely, she turned to Jaguar, who's face was tight with rage.  
"What did you do to him?" Rayvn hissed, clenching her jaw and turning back to her brother.  
"Defend myself agianst a rebell, nothing more." Jaguar whispered, and when she glanced up, his eyes where closed.  
Rayvn shook her head, placing a hand on Raylet's head. "Raylet, hush. It is fine, all will be fine."  
Raylet's eyes closed tiredly, and his trembling slightened. "I- I am... fine." He gasped.  
She laughed painfully, shaking her head at him, "No, don't lie- you know how I hate it. What is it that hurts? Do you wish me to help you up?"  
Raylet nodded in his pride, saying, "My head", and Rayvn carefully helped him stand, steading him until he could stand enough on his own.  
"Do you wish to go home now?" Rayvn begged him, afraid he would hurt himself in his condition, or cause himself to be harmed.  
"No!" Raylet hissed, opening his eyes to glare at Jaguar.  
Jaguar looked to me. "Do you want him to go home? I agree he would be better off."  
She slid her eyes away, nodding stiffly. "Yes, but if you hurt him..." She trailed softly, meeting his eyes fiercely.  
Jaguar nodded mutely, and touched Raylet's arm as he tried to stumble away. He was gone.   
I blinked, shivering. He was so strong...  
"Go on with the binding." Jaguar sighed, turning back to Salone and Jakal, whom nodded.  
"Binding was originally taken into practice between vampires as a wedding custom, but later was used for prisoners. It is rarely used," The blue-eyes explained, and the dark-eyed nodded.  
"I must have two droplets of your blood, so I will pierce your flesh lightly, not enough to drink," The dark-eyed said, taking my arm and lifting my pale wrist to his fangs.  
I only felt his cool lips touch my wrist before he pulled away, touching his finger to teh two droplets of crimson blood, and smearing them on Jaguars' lips, which opened as his rangs retracted.  
"I must have two droplets of the blood running in your veins," The dark-eyed continued, turning to Jaguar, whom held out his arm quickly, almost placidly.  
Rayvn watched and grimaced as he smeared the blood on her face. For goodness sakes, she better get a bottle of water to wash it off.   
"Can I-" She began and the light-eyed waved his hand at her, hushing her.  
"Soul to mind, and will to thought, bound by emotions, you are brought as one by the pierced will of another." With that, he produced a knife from the folds of his black robe, and cut swiftly across my arm before I realized it.  
Fiercely, I started to retaliate, but the dark-eyed grabbed my upper arm firmly and pushed me to Jaguar, who waited paciently while the light-eyed cut the tip of his finger, and touched his blood to mine. It healed. 


	13. Ma'Killos àüçéb:Chapter Thirteen

Ma'Killos àüçéb:Chapter 13  
  
Every soul has a bond with another. Weather it be a animal, or human, the soul is one. The soul, the unfathomable creature each being is, yet does not know. The soul, a thing you must search to find, but you always have.  
Some beings are said to have no soul.  
I tell you, this is not so, for weather dark or good, hidden or open, there is a soul that claims all of us. Maybe it is then some wish that things so like them, or so unlike them, to not be resembling them in such an uncanny way. Maybe all people of the Three Realms like to doubt what has been sent by the Divine?  
  
Rayvn woke from her placid dream sweating. She did not like the feeling of unrest the questions her dream had stirred.  
  
Was it her dream?  
  
~'Twas not.~ Jaguar.  
Rayvn pulled the covers over her head. "Leave me alone," She thought, not bothering to gather the power to produce a direct link of communication.  
Nothing. Sweet, peaceful, nothing.  
  
"Stop jittering like a simple fool Salus!" Orev chuckled dangerously, pushing a strand of his long frost-like hair behind his ear impaciently.  
The shadow erupted fiercely into a dazzling vision, and in it's place, a girl stood. Her hair was very long, but it did not occur to be a color- or maybe it was the drawing ebony of her eyes and the kohl lashes and brows that set you off-place.  
"Don't order me." Her voice filled the place, but it was uncertain if her full red lips moved.  
Orev relaxed, grinning like the fool he had implored her to be. "You should listen to your laird, Salus..."  
  
"Rayvn!" Rayvn jerked from her vision alertedly, to a voice she did not reconize.  
Slowly, as she stared at her stirrers face, she remembered all. It was Raylet.   
But why did her dream-had it truly been just a dream?- fade? She could hardly remember Orv-- What had been his name?   
"Rayvn, Rayvn!" Raylet growled, and she turned sharply to him.  
"What?" She demanded, "I was having a... a werid dream."  
Raylet shook his head angrily, "His dream."  
She laughed, sitting up. "Don't kid yourself."  
"I do not, you kid yourself. It is part of binding. The words are, 'Soul to mind, and will to thought, bound by emotions, you are brought as one by the pierced will of another'. But it does not stop there, Rayvn, for those are not the only words for the binding, but the only ones which truly need to be said."   
"How would you know?" Rayvn snapped tiredly.  
Raylet look taken back for a moment, but then he recovered. "I have had a binding. In the sense of a wedding ceremony, yes, but not with the comittment."  
Rayvn shrugged, "Alright. So you know? Besides, it was a nice dream, Raylet-"  
"I do know," Raylet snapped, "He knows too. Now tell him to stop it, and get some rest."  
Raylet waited, and Rayvn amusedly closed her eyes, before realizing she had no idea how to tell him. She surfaced the thought, "Can you hear this?"  
~What?~ His voice was alarmed, caught off-gaurd. Rayvn liked that, for she could catch him mentally, when before she could not catch him physically.  
"Why are you dreaming that?" She grinned amid the array of thin and heavy covers.  
~You mean why was I? Because I was.~ Jaguar snapped groggily.  
Rayvn shrugged to herself, muttering a curse under her breath, and fell back into the seductive web of hazy sleep.  
  
"Salus, stop this," Orevi pushed at her gently, pulling away his own mouth, his eyes black as the pelt of a dark, sleek, large feline.  
Salus chuckled dangerously, pulling back herself, and slipped from the couch, standing and streaching with a mixture of boredom and wry humor on her face. Orevi relaxed back into the dark couch, and it darked agianst the pale of his hair. Silently, looking around to the soft browns of the room, Salus moved to a nearby bookcase with dusty leather-bound books on the shelves, her mouth slightly parting.  
Swiftly, Orvei vanished, appearing hazy and catching agianst the room colors, standing behind Salus. Her pale, slim hand smoothed to the color of washed marble as her hand reached to touch a book which was torn slightly at the binding, it's maroon color lessened within a thin layer of gray, wispy dust, in the low dance of the candlelight.   
"I used to think you only àüçéb me for my collection of books," The word àüçéb was immediately translated into married in a distant part of Rayvn.  
Salus's hand fell to her side, and her lips closed, and curved into a grin, "Partly."  
He laid his cheek agianst hers, encircling his arms around her form with the grin of a guttersnipe. "And what else may I ask, Lady Ma'Killos?"  
  
Rayvn jerked from her dream, eyes wide and searching. Breifly, she scanned the room around her.  
"Raylet Ma'Killos." She whispered. 


	14. Forest Mirage: Chapter Fourteen

Forest Mirage:Chapter 14  
  
"Raylet," Rayvn called, sitting at the table and pushing around the soggy bowl of cereal with her spoon.  
The Lucky Charms marshmellows had faded into the milk, turning it a slightly pale pink, after much stirring. Several pieces of the hard cearal floated away from it's counter-part, not spared from the spoons constant chopping.  
"Yes?" He called, sounding not far away.  
"I was thinking... Did you ever have another sister?" Rayvn shrugged, and dull silence met retorted breiefly.  
"Yes, I used to have a sister. Yes, her name was Salus, and yes she was a vampire." Raylet snapped, appearing infrount of her, to shove the chair back and seat himself.  
Rayvn's brows rocketed to her hairline, and she stared at her brother for a few moments, of which he composed himself and flushed.  
"I apologize. I just felt the need to get right to the point," Raylet mumbled, "What exactly was your dream?"  
Rayvn's eyes strayed sneakily past Raylet's, exaiming the portrait of a ivory-colored mare in the far corner of the room. Abstractedly, she pulled her legs under her, biting her lower lip and raising a brow thoughfully. Suddendly, she unadequetly replied by simply shrugging.  
"I don't remember clearly!" She exclaimed with the annoyed look he cast her, and he laughed.  
"But you remembered to ask me?" Raylet accused, pushing himself up from the table and sending the chair to bump neatly into the soft finished table.  
Rayvn snorted as he struted from the room, shaking her head before taking up her spoon agian.  
She screamed.  
  
"I have no reflection, and it is your fault!" Rayvn hissed at Jaguar, who had appeared quite promptly when she screamed, bare-chested and footed.  
Raylet raised a brow, folding his arms as he stood beside Jaguar, "I told-"  
"Yeah, yeah!" I yelled, "You told so, whatever! Just fix it!"  
Raylet looked amusedly to Jaguar, who simply grunted and blinked several times before swallowing. Impaciently, Rayvn slammed her slender fists agianst the chair which she held between them as if a battle shield- a uneffective one at that.  
"I am waiting," She pressed, refusing to meet Jaguar's gaze, of which oddly gave her a sense of guilt.  
Still, Jaguar said nothing, but ran his hand through his hair which a yawn. Fiercely, Rayvn back-handed the chair, sending ti crashing to the floor.  
"Rayvn, dear goodness," Raylet scolded, "Control your temper. Even you should know binding takes much from a vampire. It kills most, for the act of giving vampire blood to another; sheding your stolen treasure, is like a theif giving it's guns to another." Raylet pondered on his analogy briefly, and added swiftly, "No. But you understand?"  
"Raylet, I wasn't talking to you!" I hissed, adding sulkily, "I have no damned reflection! Like a vampire; like-"  
"Like myself?" Raylet snorted, "And you involved me when you slung my chair across the room."  
Rayvn rolled her eyes, annoyed that she had no reflection, and Raylet did not even care. Clenching her jaw, she wheeled on her heel and marched into the other room, only to stomp up the stairs and into her room.   
She shut the door surprisingly gently behind her, closing her eyes and turning to sink agianst it.  
"Rayvn, I have not been honest with you, and for that I am sorry," It was Jaguar, in the room, and Rayvn gasped, quickly standing to glare at him, "Sit, and let me explain."  
Reluctantly, Rayvn sat beside him on the bed, looking at him in disgust before she met his eyes. All at once she seemed very much at peace with everything, and oddly faithfull.  
"You see, binding is a delicate process..." Jaguar began, furrowing his brows as if to find answers of things he wished to explain, "I know the mortal will loose their reflection when met with silver, which, yes, explains the supposed sterotype that silver impairs or kills vampires. But with that, there are other things, as the dreams we have experienced, though because you are mortal you will more than likey experience mine. There are also things such as speed you will gain in some time, and the ability to sense some underlying meaning of thoughts in even a vampire."  
Rayvn blinked, and bit her lower lip in apparent confusion. Slowly, she asked, "Is that all? Can you control me or something?"  
Jaguar laughed, touching her cheek fleetingly, and she shivered. "No, no. At least I do not think I can control you. Is that all? I do not know. I suppose we shall find the answer to that ourselves."  
Rayvn suddendly felt very uncomfortable with him in her bedroom, and no topic in mind. The silence was unnerving, and she reluctantly looked up to Jaguar.   
"Your eyes are very much like a forest mirage," Jaguar murmured.  
Rayvn narrowed her eyes at him on instinct, and then laughed. "A forest mirage? That sounds awful. What is it?"  
Jaguar grinned softly. "Trust me, it is certainly not. It is when the forest colors blend together with the light and dark, heat and cold, and it appears to be a vibrant jade green and emerald."  
Trust me.  
She looked away, frowning at the words, and surprisingly, he brought her chin up so she looked him in the eyes. Curiously, she cold she each individual fleck of the deep black, which undoubtedly was the reasoning of his name.  
"You will tire easily, get some rest." He breathed gently, just gently enough as she could not accuse it was a command, and his lips brushed across her cheek before he vanished.  
Rayvn narrowed her eyes at the thin air before her. "Coward." 


	15. Edgar, Allen, and Poe: Chapter Fifteen

Edgar, Allen, and Poe:Chapter 15  
The cat slung it's paw heavily through the air, claws retracting and slashing at a pile of soft feathers. Violent grace shrouded the innocence of the meal as the large feline vehmently bit into the pile of feathers, with amazingly stirred with a soft cry. Blood covered the noticably long fangs, mixing with the cats saliva as it's dark pink tounge licked the blood greedily from the rim of it's mouth and stiff whiskers.  
Suddendly, a black bird appeared, it's wings so dark that they cast purple and blue. It looked somewhat to be a distorted raven, but the beek was like that of a robin, and the eyes soft and jade-like in apperance. It perched watchfully on the beasts head, leaning it's head forward to peer curiously at the meal before pulling back.  
A shot rang out in the air. It was as a dull whistle, really, thudding into the dead bird and sending the soft brown feathers exploding into the air. The sky had abrubtly turned cardnial-red, shadowed with purple and black clouds which seemed to drone far too low to the new disasster.  
  
Rayvn sat with the bowl of buttered popcorn between her legs, which where folded in indian fashion as she sat beside Jaguar on the low-slung black couch, watching The Wizard of Oz.  
"Watch, watch, watch!" She laughed, pointing at the screen as the Lolly-Pop Men began to dance around.  
Jaguar only smirked, and Rayvn pouted, too full of mirth to let it spoil the movie.  
"You have to like this movie! It's so cute!" Rayvn protested, and he lifted a brow challenging before ducking as she swung at him carellesly.  
"I don't usually watch television. It was not around in 1843, and I don't see how it has made life better as it is today," Jaguar shrugged, adding, "Actually, in 1843, I believe Edgar Allen Poe's short stories where published."  
Rayvn snorted, "That explains a lot," She snorted sarcastically, "And television does teach you things. The Discovery Channel?"  
Jaguar frowned, "It teaches you less than you could be learning doing other things, but that is right, I suppose. And of Poe, don't start."  
"Are you implying-"  
"That you're going to listen?" Jaguar interposed, glaring at her slowly, "I will not continue on about the television, and you will not on Poe."  
Rayvn rolled her eyes briefly, "Yeah, right. Did not Edgar write a piece about a talking raven?"  
Jaguar stared at her silently as if she where isipid before answering, "Yes, he did, and you should refer to him respectfully. He was a great poet and writer. The Poe short story form was very popular."  
"There was a form after him?" Rayvn mused, "Tell me the raven one."  
"I do not remember. It was hundreds of years ago, Rayvn. I remember only, 'Nevermore, sayeth the raven'. His work was always haunting, and very deep. He died of internal combustion walking down a street one day." Jaguar snapped impaciently.  
"Old English?" Rayvn questioned, and Jaguar groaned, placing his hand over hers.  
"Rayvn, dear Rayvn," He sighed, "It was three hundred years ago. See what I speak of television? Back in my day, we where bilingual and educated sternly."  
"I was educated!" Rayvn snapped angrily, "I just can not remember every thing! I haven't been alive as long as you have, Jaguar!"  
Jaguar snorted, "You certainly have not. Silencio! That is a cognate, you see? It is when a word in, Spanish, for example, sounds like a word in English," Quickly he added as she flushed, "But the movie."  
"The Wizard of Oz," Rayvn snapped sulkily, digging into the popcorn once more.  
  
"You learn quickly." Jaguar smiled, and Rayvn flushed, grinning slightly with the compliment.  
"I suppose that makes you a good teacher," She said kindly, and frowned, looking up as Raylet laughed.  
He had entered the room only a few seconds ago, and was already making a mess of things. Not only had he messed up her train of thought, he had made himself a distraction by pacing largely back and fourth repetedly.  
"Raylet?" Jaguar stated unamusededly, looking to him.  
Raylet frowned in distaste. "You better not try to repeat Salus's case, Orv, or I will kill you myself!"  
He disappeared heatedly, and Jguar sighed, turning back.  
"Why did you change your name? And your hair?" Rayvn blurted out the questions swiftly.  
Jaguar looked up to her warily before closing his eyes, "My true name is Sir Matthew Orv, and my true hair color is what you see. It was a foolish fad of dying hair then, as it was freshly new. I was named Jaguar when I was changed."  
"And you liked Edgar?" Raven asked slowly, and he nodded causiously, "And Allen?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"And Poe?"  
"All three. Why?" Jaguar asked slwoly.  
"Because you just told me you liked the Baltimore Raven's mascots. They are named Edgar, Allen, and Poe." Rayvn laughed, flushing lightly. 


	16. Sudden Confusion: Chapter Sixteen

Sudden Confusion:Chapter 16  
"Rayvn, you've your first job as a Hunter in Crimson," Jaguar said, tossing a folder on the table where she stood by, "You're to be known as Azure Mirage."  
Rayvn looked slowly up. "Your doing?"  
Jaguar seemed caught off-gaurd. "Yes, I-"  
"Leave me be, Jaguar." Rayvn whispered, quickly leaving the room through the exit behind her.   
Jaguar was shocked, but he did not follow her. He suspected this was Raylet's doing.  
  
"I did nothing, now leave me to look for my meal!" Raylet snapped angrily, and Jaguar pushed away.  
"Raylet, tell me what you told Rayvn. Surely you can not fear me-"  
"I do not fear you!" Raylet interuptted snappily, "I only told her of Salusl's. I told her what she was getting herself into."  
Immediately, Jaguar vanished.  
  
"Rayvn, all is fine?" He asked gently, and she jumped slightly, nodding, though she did not turn from her spot where he had watched her read a large book, her slim, pale neck leaning over the pages to strain at the words, for almost ten straight minutes now.  
"Then why do you read so stiffly now that you realize I am present?" Jaguar pressed, and Rayvn shook her head, swallowing slowly and pushing her hair back from her face.  
She had been crying.  
"Rayvn, what is wrong?" Jaguar asked fervently, moving swiftly to her side.  
Rayvn simply shook her head, turning away as her hands clenched the edge of the black books binding, her knuckles turning white as a single tear cascaded down her pale cheek.  
"Rayvn, please! I have spoke to Raylet, and he has said he told you of Salus's story, but I do not see why you should cry." Jaguar whispered gently.  
Still, she only shook her head determendly, and he sighed, taking hold of her chin and pulling it so she was forced to look him in the eyes. He saw only a glance fo her green eyes broght and dark with pain, misted with tears, before she quickly closed her eyes, sobbing as he pulled her into her arms.  
"Hush, Rayvn, it is all right," Jaguar found himself murmuring, though he was currently occupied with inner-turmoil.  
If she did not fight his embrace, then was she truly mad at him? Besides, it was odd of her not to fight him anyway.  
Presently, her tears slowled and she pulled back, whiping her now red eyes with the back of her hand and looking away.  
"Rayvn," Jaguar tried once more, "What is wrong?"  
This time Rayvn looked at him, but she agian did not answer, though she pulled her self back into his arms as she began to weep softly once more.  
  
"You lied, Jaguar!" Rayvn hissed, and Jaguar pulled back, surprised she had ffinally answered him.  
"I did what...?" He stumbled slowly, and she move closer to him surprisingly, laying her head on his chest tiredly.  
"You lied to me, Jaguar," She whispered, "But do not talk of that now, and hold me. My head hurts." Rayvn snapped, and though Jaguar lifted a brow defiantly, he complied more willingly. 


End file.
